


Pornathon Week Two

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Group sex and exhibitionism and Merlin, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week Two

Merlin looks unbelievably hot like this: his head thrown back, his fingers twisting in the rug underneath him. He's trying to move, but he can't. Gwaine has him pinned there, grinning down at Merlin, his hips holding him in place as he writhes pointlessly. He has his hands in Merlin's hair, and he kisses him slow and open-mouthed. The way Gwaine and Merlin are kissing, Arthur can see everything: the slide of their tongues, Gwaine's teeth biting at Merlin's lips— It looks more like fucking than kissing and watching the two of them is making Arthur's throat dry and his cock achingly hard. Such a gorgeous picture, and Arthur wants nothing more than to be a part of it: touching Gwaine, his hand wrapped around Gwaine's cock, bringing him off as he whispers in his ear all the ways to make Merlin beg, then watching as Gwaine does exactly that.

He isn't the only one enjoying the show, either. Percival is watching the slow, lazy roll of Merlin's hips as Gwaine gets Merlin's jeans off, and when he looks over at Arthur,his smile is wide and dirty.

Merlin isn't wearing any underwear, and he opens his legs for Gwaine like it's the most natural thing in the world, like this is what he's been planning since the moment he turned up at Arthur's after-match party with a bottle of tequila and that devious grin that Arthur knows all too well means Merlin is as randy as all get out and needs to get fucked.

"You want him?" Arthur asks, his voice raspy, almost breathless, and when Gwaine spreads Merlin wide with his fingers and tongue, he can hear Percival moan. Merlin's eyes are fixed on Arthur, blue and sharp and it's obscene, the way Merlin looks at him, the way he moves, like he's trying to ride Gwaine's tongue.

"Yes," Percival replies, "I really do. I mean, just look at him, he's—"

Arthur nods, not having to even look to know what Merlin looks like right now. But he can't not look, either. Merlin is shameless when he's like this, and to the others it must be quite a shock. Arthur isn't at all surprised at the way he's desperately shoving himself back onto Gwaine's cock now, not taking his eyes off of Arthur.

"I want to watch him suck you," Arthur says, "while Gwaine fucks him from behind. I've seen the way he looks at you, like he can't wait to get his mouth on your cock."

"Yes," Merlin groans, "please."

"Christ," Percival swears under his breath and crosses the room, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out as Merlin licks his lips.

It makes Arthur's belly fill with heat watching them, Merlin being manhandled by the two of them, pulled to where they want him. He wants to see Merlin used by all of them like he's nothing more than a plaything: Lance, Leon, Percival, Gwaine. He thinks about Merlin on his knees in the middle of all of them as they come on his face, and it makes Arthur crazy with lust.

It should make him wild with jealousy, because Arthur was never one for sharing, but this is different. Merlin is doing this for him, all for him, and after they're all done with him, when Merlin's sweaty and sore and fucked out and dripping with their come, Arthur will be the one left to claim him; fucking him slow and deep with his fingers and tongue and cock, and it will be his name on Merlin's lips all night long.


End file.
